1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric rewind device for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric rewind device for a camera is known in which a sprocket is rendered free by operation of a single rewind operating member while, at the same time, a rewind coupling is brought into engagement with a film magazine shaft and simultaneously therewith, the driving of a rewind coupling is started by a motor to rewind exposed film into a film magazine.
In this device, if the single rewind operating member is operated by mistake during photography, film rewind takes place.